


A Lover of Words

by junxouji



Series: The Night of The Hunter [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha Tao, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, a lot of gross fluff, omega jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zitao realizes his omega lover is a lot more self conscious than he ever imagined, he only wants to reassure him he's always going to be beautiful to him. Love never fades only grows stronger in appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Night of The Hunter. You probably should read it before considering reading this so everything makes sense.

“I was told when you get older, there is a sense of nostalgia.” Zitao murmured his lips brushing against Jongin’s temple. His dark eyes trickled down the smooth golden expanse of Jongin’s face. His lips pressed gently against his temple, the corner of his eyes were Jongin’s eyes crinkled into crescents, and finally on his lips. “But nostalgia implies I’m looking to the past with a certain fondness, a certain longing and want I don’t have in the present. And I swear to the Gods that where the past was nice but I can’t help but look to the future with you. I can’t  miss or  long  for what I have in my arms.”

Tao’s warm larger hands circled around Jongin’s hips, pressing firm enough to let Jongin know he desired him but gentle enough to let him know he loved him. Jongin wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, “You don’t think there was a time in the past everything cease to move around us and it was just  us .” Jongin asked quietly, his finger brushing against Tao’s face, tracing the signs of maturity that had developed as the man got older. “You don’t mind me becoming older? All the young omegas running around and you’ve never once thought about taking two mates? Three even?”

Tao looked momentarily offended. “Everything ceases to matter when I am near you. Even when I am away there is that lingering affection in the back of my head screaming to return to you quickly. How could I even contemplate a moment where I would drag another omega I don’t have an ounce of feelings for into our lives? I am so thoroughly consumed by you.” He said, “Anyway, you act as if you’d actually have the  temperament to share. You get jealous of our kids.”

“I d-do not!” Jongin tried to protest but he knew it was surely no use. It wasn’t that he was  jealous it was that he envied the way Zitao made everyone love him so dearly. Their kids would go running past Jongin and straight towards Tao as if he was the sun and they were flowers growing in his direction. That’s how it was with  everyone . You couldn’t help but be consumed by Tao’s presence. So his undivided love seemed so unreal to Jongin who was very much unworthy in every aspect.

“You becoming older has been a joyful experience. You’ve grown more handsome. More mature. More of the perfect mate..” Tao muttered resting on his side, pulling the other’s warm body to him. “Nostalgia makes life seem more worthwhile only because it holds promise to our future.. We cannot let the past remind us of what we aren’t anymore. But more of what we’ve grown to be. I’ve earned your love and everyday is a reminder of it. How could I be displeased in anyway?”

  
  
 

When you love someone there is a undeniable fact that everything is much brighter with them there. It wasn’t everyday someone got to find the perfect person for them and engulf them with the passions of your unyielding affections. Love did not grow weaker as time went but drowned him in a sense of appreciation for that love. Zitao considered himself a luckier man than most, if not the luckiest man in their tribe.

Jongin was everything he desired as a man, as a lover, and as a mate. As a man, he was beautiful. Jongin radiated sunshine. His sunkissed skin stretched over taunt but slender muscles and dark hair always tuft. His smile was something that often made Zitao swell with an unknown sense of pride to anyone who didn’t have a significant other. He was dazzlingly beautiful - not the harsh type of beauty that was sometimes hard to look at. But warm beauty that invited you in rather, than away. As a lover, Jongin was attentive and steadfast. He lived to please Zitao but wasn’t meek enough to allow himself to be walked over. He was just the right amount of scolding playfulness and sweet refirming. And as a mate, Jongin was a wonderful parent to their five offspring. The same care and diligence he showed Zitao was shown to their children.

He wasn’t going to delude himself. They had their ups and their downs as many did. But it was nothing to threaten them as mates. 

Jongin would argue how he should leave the hunt, how he should be more safe, and how he spoiled their children too much.

Tao would scold Jongin for being too reckless when he was pregant, for always bottling his emotions and never having confidence in himself.

 

Jongin’s dogs got out of hand. They had more wild wolf pups running around every mating season but it got easier when the kids grew up and began helping Jongin raise the feisty dogs. They became helpful when Jongin reluctantly allowed them to be used for hunting and other tribal chores. His love for animals undoubtedly was inherited by their children.

Haeli, the oldest girl, swore she would go up to be a healer of wild dogs. In fact all of their children were much more like Jongin than himself in personality. Fire was the next eldest and he was a rascal always causing trouble for his sister. He had the spike of mischievousness Jongin often had. Rain was next and a sweetheart. A bit shy she was Zitao’s daddy’s girl. Dom was next and he was busy trying to be like his older brother Fire. And lastly there was Feiling who stuck to Jongin like glue.

  
 

Zitao noticed everything. He notices how times a look spreads across Jongin’s face when a group of omegas walk past them when their children need watching when they’re playing outside. He knows that look because it’s one that spreads across his own;  jealousy. He often laughs because there was no reason for his lover to be jealous. Anyone who knew Tao knew his devotion was unwavering.

Jongin’s body stiffened as he ushers the children to not go too far away from them as they play in the fields. He warns them of snakes, of foxes, or hungry bears. They giggle as they take off in runs a bunch of mutts chasing their tails. Jongin turns back to look at him. Tao laid in the grass watching his lover make his way back to him. He wasn’t sure if he was blinded by Jongin’s light or the sun looming in the background. Jongin leans down to press a firm kiss against his lips and Tao pulls him down to him.

“Don’t worry so much. They’ll be okay.” Tao whispers, “You cannot smoother them. They’ll rebel that way.”

“You know how those boys are! Haeli almost had a heart attack when Fire dangled a frog in front of her.” Jongin complained quietly.

“Your dogs are good for a few things - eating, stealing your attention, and protecting those I love.” Tao smiled, “Just relax.”

Jongin smiled slightly and kissed him again softer this time. “I often wonder how I am so lucky.”

  
 

“You like that mutt more than you like me.” Tao says accusingly as he often does. Jongin only offers a small grin as he combs Monggu’s greying fur.

“How long will you be away this time?” Jongin asked looking down attentively at the dog purposely not looking up at his lover. It was this way majority of the time Tao had to leave the tribe for business only a leader could attend to. A longing spread through his body. It seemed silly. He saw Tao  everyday yet when he had to leave he felt empty.

“Only a few days, love.” Tao said as he pulled Jongin closer. “It will go by faster than you think. I will tell the children to keep their pa busy.”

Jongin couldn’t help but smile.

 

Jongin had always been able to write and read. He was blessed with influential parents. And he was determined to teach their children. They sat in the circle the five children scribbling on their chalkboards messily as Jongin read over a letter Tao had sent in his absence;

 

_ Love,  _

 

_ It seems I will be gone longer than expected. They wish to discuss a treaty to avoid land conflicts. As much as I wish to be home I do not trust these men. Do not let the children linger far without you. I suspect they’re up to something. _

_ Do not worry. Just be careful.  _

_ I hope to be home soon as I care. Do not miss me too much but miss me enough to keep you thinking about me. I like to think when I have you in mind you have me in mind as well. It makes me feel less lonely. I much prefer my sweet lover over these stubborn alphas.  _

 

_ Much affection, _

_ Tao. _

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin missed Tao. He found himself busying his day away with the children or rereading Tao’s short letter. Jongin often got Haeli to help him with her siblings, the rowdy bunch often wanting to play too far from Jongin’s view. Ever since Tao’s letter he had been extra careful to not let them stray too far.

What was worse in Tao’s absence was Jongin suspected himself of being pregnant again. After having five children he knew the signs better than anyone. The tightness and heaviness in his lower stomach, the morning sickness, and the grouchiness. Jongin knew he  was . There was just something about birthing children that made him able to know without visiting the healer. He wanted to wait. He knew Tao would want to be the first to know. Maybe, a year ago he would be worried about having another children, wondering if Tao would be happy with the news.. but he knew his lover. As long as Jongin was healthy and able Tao would want as many children as possible. He rubbed his flat stomach knowing in a few months he would be showing.

He called out to his children to come back near the tent as he watched the heads of many dark haired children running back giggling at him. He scolded them playfully as he told them to wash their faces and hands in the water basin outside the tent.

Though he missed his mate he knew he could withstand not seeing him for a while. He was stronger than the average omega, he wasn’t timid, meek nor was he breakable. He could handle a few kids and dogs without Tao by his side. He just wished his lover wouldn’t prolong their separation too much. He counted his children as he watched them line up to get cleaned up for dinner. Haeli, Fire, Rain, Dom, and Feiling.

“Pa,” Dom said quietly, “Why were there men out there?”

Jongin gave a confused expression, “What do you mean love?”

Dom pointed off into the tall grassy fields the kids had been playing in only moments before. Right near the edge of the forest. “Fire and I went to go play where you said not to play..” The boy looked guiltily for a second, “We saw people dressed like Daddy does when he goes to hunt.. They’re not from here. Their tribal paints are different than Daddy’s.”

Jongin instantly paled. “Haeli, sweetheart.” He said quickly, “Go let the dogs loose okay?” He said to the girl as he gave his five children a sturdy look. “You all stay  right here. Do not move.”

Jongin knew what it meant. He knew and it made him sick with worry. He darted across the makeshift tents making up their village. He knew and yet he wished he  didn’t. The tribe Tao had been sent to was attacking? His heart raced rapidly as he made it to the well in the middle of the village. A bell hung in the center of the well - three rings of that bell meant intruders. Jongin had to warn everyone. He grabbed the rope and swung the heavy bell to let it chime as he felt nausea run over him.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and Jongin instinctively moved as he shot his hand out to punch them. A strange man with foreign paint stared back at him as he moved with unknown elegance Tao had taught him. He kicked in at his knee and punched him square in the jaw. The sound of voices and shouts could suddenly be heard.

“We’re under attack!” Jongin yelled as loud as he could kicking the man off of him as he took off in a run to get back to his kids. Thankfully there tent was far from the troubles as he scooped Feiling up. “Everyone follow me okay?” He said quickly to his wide eyed children. “Where is Fire?” He asked missing one head as he counted quickly.

“He went to go find Monggu.” Haeli said as she held Rain and Dom’s shaking hands. 

Jongin cursed for the first time in front of his children. “Haeli you remember where I told you to go if we were ever under attack right?” His daughter nodded. “Take your brothers and sister to that spot. I will find Fire.” He passed Feling to her as he kissed her forehead. “Hurry now. Do not stop for anyone. They won’t find you there.” He turned instantly whistling for the dogs to follow his children to safety.

 

He already knew where Fire would be. His strong legs took him quickly to the barn where many animals were kept and no doubt where Monggu would be hiding. He had dodged past many running villagers warning them of the intruders. 

Fire wasn’t alone in the barn. Monggu was in his son’s arms, whimpering and bloody as Fire glared at two opposing men.

“My Daddy will kill you.” Fire spat, his son named after the raging passion he had. “Just you wait! You’ll be sorry.”

Jongin crept in quietly. The two men were laughing now as they closed in on his son. But Jongin wasn’t a omega warrior for fun. He moved quicker than most - when Tao would practice fighting on him, he made it difficult for the Alpha to win. Jongin undid the small knife on his waist skirt and instantly jumped between his son and the two men.

“What do we have here?” The taller man asked, his eyes narrow and his lips thin.

“Fire, I want you to take Monggu and go to our hiding spot okay?” Jongin asked not wanting his son near them. 

Fire didn’t question it. His children had faith in him, they had always been watching their fathers spar together to know Jongin could handle his own.

Jongin would bathe in their blood. Firstly, for threatening his family. Secondly, for hurting his dog.

  
 

Jongin woke up to the smell of coppery blood and smoke. He coughed instantly inhaling ashes as he tried to sit up but a terrible pain jolted up his stomach. The sudden pain made him feel like he was going to faint or vomit - probably both as he let out a whimper.

What had happened?

He remembered Fire. Then the two men. Fighting them..but he had gotten wounded. His eyes darted around quickly seeing he was in his own tent. Where was his kids? His lover?

“You’re awake!” Luhan said when he entered the tent with a small bowl of mashed medicine paste. “Goodness Tao will be relieved!” 

Jongin blinked confused.

“Where are the kids? Where is Tao? How is Monggu?” He asked quickly, “Those men! They attacked us! Why does it smell like ash?”

Luhan bent down at his side as he pushed Jongin gently back down. “You’ll reopen your wounds. Your kids are all safe and sound. Tao got back a few days ago. You’ve been sleeping for a while.” Luhan paused, “They burnt down half the village. Many came but we fended them off. Tao was furious… But I am sorry Jongin. I tried saving your Monggu.. but he had lost too much blood trying to protect Fire.”

Jongin’s eyes burned. Tears of relief, tears of pain. His precious wolf. Monggu had always been there - a gift from Tao. His loyalest friend. How many times had Monggu protected him or his children? He dabbed his burning eyes. “How is Fire taking it? I bet he blames himself.”

Luhan nodded, “He’s devastated. He won’t talk to anyone.. but Jongin, there is something else you should know.”

Jongin chewed his lips the worry settling in. “What is it Luhan?”

Luhan suddenly looked so apologetic. Greif spread across his face. “Y-your baby.. he didn’t make it.”

Jongin froze.

“M-my?” He didn’t get the words out. He looked down pulling the blankets off from his stomach to see the blood stained bandages. Jongin let out a low sob, “No! N-No!” The words became a mantra, “No! Nooo!”

“Jongin calm down. The stress isn’t good for you.” Luhan said, “I know, I know. Do you want me to go get Tao?”

Words slipped in one ear and out the other. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. The pain returned. It came crashing down on Jongin and smothered him. He had lost his and Tao’s baby. A low whine of pain escaped his lips as he covered his face. He didn’t need to be told he was never having another child again because he felt it.

  
 

Tao was worried. Jongin didn’t talk, didn’t eat, and refused to look at him. He politely asked for Luhan to tell Tao to not visit him as he healed. Tao respected his mate’s decision for a few days until he began to worry.

The children were always under Tao’s careful eye now. He had asked for Luhan to watch them until he returned from visiting Jongin in the healer’s tent.

But now Jongin was staring at the fire and not at Tao.

“I know you’re upset.” Zitao said quietly, “But you cannot punish yourself. It could have happened to anyone.  Yes I am upset. But you have five other children who need their Pa back.”

Jongin didn’t reply. He wasn’t sure he could anymore. He vaguely remembered what his own voice sounded like anymore.

“I shouldn’t have left you alone. I don’t think I will ever forgive myself for leaving you alone.” Tao said quietly, “What type of Alpha leaves his pregnant Omega alone? I didn’t protect you. Now you’re hurting. Fire is blaming himself for your dog’s death. Haeli blames herself for letting Fire get away.. Our children are hurt and scared their Pa was dying… Do you know what it was like to return thinking I may have lost you?”

Jongin’s eyes burned. A few tears traced down his face. He rubbed them away as he inhaled a heavy breath.

“I failed you. I failed you as a protector, as a mate, and as a father.” Tao whispered, “I have to live with that, knowing if I would have come back as soon as I felt something uneasy about them you wouldn’t be hurt.”

A painful sob escaped Jongin’s chest. “D-do you know what it’s like to be told your child is dead before they even get a chance to live? To know I lost one child and won’t ever be able to have another again?” Jongin asked, “I feel empty. No matter how much I tell myself I have you, Haeli, Fire, Rain, Dom, and Feiling… I still feel dead inside.”

Tao cracked. “I know.” He said, “I know you’re hurting. Believe me. I know you’re feeling like you're drowning on air. It will hurt for a while Jongin, but you cannot keep punishing yourself by not eating. You have to heal. You have a mate and children who miss you.”

“How am I suppose to look at Fire knowing he will always blame himself for his unborn siblings death?” Jongin demanded.

“Fire is a fighter. He will heal quickly. He just needs to see his Pa smiling again. They all do. I do.” Tao said, “No child, no baby should be taken from us. But it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t Fire’s. It wasn’t Haeli’s. It was those men.”

Jongin swallowed, his eyes red, his face torn between grief and guilt. “And you? Can you be happy knowing I cannot give you anymore kids? My duty as a omega cannot be fulfilled anymore. I failed you. I’m us--”

“Don’t you dare call yourself useless Jongin.” Tao snapped, “You are my mate. My partner. My children’s mother. You’ve given me happiness, five children, and too many fond memories. Do not call yourself useless - it implies none of that was worth anything. You’re my heart. My pride and joy. Do you know how many alphas tell me they wish they had someone like you?”

“T-Tao..”

“Sometimes in life there is tragedy. It happens when we least expect it sweetheart. I’ve known what it’s like to feel like I might lose you when you didn’t wake up instantly. I could never find displeasure with you.” Tao whispered leaning closely to press a kiss to his mate’s forehead. “You and our kids are the only thing that has ever mattered to me. Tragedy is like a rainstorm, Jongin. After the storm comes the sunshine. Flowers bloom again. Much like those flowers, my love will never wilt for you.”

* * *

Probably going to add one more chapter or two. Not entirely sure yet. I'm considering making a series with the Omegaverse dynamtics. Any interesting pairing you'd like to see? c:


	3. Sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love, that fateful night when I approached you I did so with a goal: to make you as happy as the thought of loving you made me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gushes feelings.*
> 
> Firstly thank you for all those who endured this wait and supported me when I didn't know what I was trying to do.
> 
> I'm not even sure what happened here or why it took me so long but now that it's over I somehow feel oddly ~ _sad_ ~. This and the Night of The Hunter have been my tiny beacons of hope for restoring my love for exaggerated fluff. Regardless, thank you for those who stood by me even though I was tragically slow and unmotivated at updating after Tao's departure from EXO. 
> 
> and as always I'm sure the formatting will be screwed up here. /huffs you can read it properly on aff or lj when i get to cross posting.

 

 

 

Healing. It’s a constructed concept that Jongin often had a difficulty truly understanding. Hurt just does not go away with hopeful wishing. It haunts your weak and achy thoughts until you feel as though you will never cease to hurt. But the truth is you do heal - figurative scars left behind to give you a taste of what you had lost but it did get easier.

 

There would always be that empty place in Jongin’s heart that sometimes vibrated so hard that he had to excuse himself from Zitao or his children to take a breather. It was the hurt of missing a child he never got the chance to hold. But Jongin quickly learned that everything bad that lurked in him he could fill with good things. Like memories of Haeli’s Night of The Claiming when she introduces a pretty beta girl as her mate to the older couple who somehow know already of their daughter’s preferences.

 

Or when the thundering feeling of proudness fills him when Dom and Fire go to join the warriors among the pack. Fire is on his way to leading the tribe in the future and Dom surely would be his second-in-command. There was always Rain dutifully following her brothers using her divine wisdom to kept them out of trouble.

 

Feiling decided she wanted to join the monastery with the nuns. She had always been the most spiritual of their children. Most evenings she would stop by her parents’ tent to bring them some meat she had laid out to dry or massage Jongin’s sore back that came from birthing too many children - but pain he would never regret.

 

Aging was a whole new strangeness to deal with. Wrinkles formed on coppery skin in the corners of his eyes reminding him of all the smiles he had shared with Zitao or the brittleness of his bones now when Zitao embraced him. There was a war in his bones, Jongin thought, when the cold came and he hurt without reason.

 

His perspective changed a lot with age. Some things didn’t change however. Like a horde of dogs always seemed to be following Jongin around the village. Or the way Zitao looked at him - that never changed.

 

His eyes may have gotten weaker, his reflection might look a bit different than his glory days, and he may have worn wiser but he had a warmth building in his chest. His hand wrapped in Zitao’s as he turned to the other with glassy eyes.

 

It must have startled his lover because the other man froze. “Jongin?” He asks the other as he places a hand on his cheek. “Why are you crying, love?”

 

“You know all those things you told me long ago. How you knew I was the one for you? How you knew that you would be the one to make me happy? That we would have this happy family I couldn’t imagine at the time.” Jongin says softly moving his forehead against the other’s arm fingers tracing the exposed scar at Zitao’s wrist that had happened during a hunting trip.

 

“Yes. I remember. But that doesn’t quite explain why you’re crying. Are you feeling well?”

 

Jongin smiled fondly, glistening tears falling down his face, and he shook his head. “I just understand now. I suddenly get it. I’m s-so happy, Tao. I am grateful for your unending love and cherishing me. Never once have you ever done anything to hurt me. How many people can have this much happiness with another? How many people can truthfully say they’ve spent a lifetime with their soulmate?” There is a long pause when he moves to press a soft kiss to Zitao’s lips. “How am I deserving? You say I do all these great things for you and have been good to you but darling - it’s you. I’m just reflecting that love you gave first. How could I not love a sun? This blinding force in my life that has consumed me and made me glow with a love I didn’t understand until now.” Another sweet peck is pressed against the slight wrinkle next Zitao’s lips Jongin knew that would disappear when his mate smiled. “Love, something that not only has altered my life, but given me beautiful children. Beautiful memories. I’m overwhelmed because if it hadn’t been you - you hadn’t found something desirable about that unconfident boy I was, then we wouldn’t be here today.”

 

Zitao’s fingers brush strands of Jongin’s hair from his face with a soft chuckle. Even that deep rumble Jongin knows is oozing affection. It seemed silly but every second Jongin never doubted Zitao’s love for him. He had mated with someone he was able to give his absolute trust. The thought was overwhelming to say the least for Jongin.

 

“It may be true that I love you first Jongin but you have not loved me any less than I have you since that day. We’ve grown into good people for each other, for our kids, and learned to love one another.” Zitao says softly. “We are lucky to have found each other but that is fate, is it not? We were brought together because we were meant for each other. I’ve thought myself to death some nights in the beginning of how I could make you happy. I’m not as perfect as you paint me to be.”

 

“Zitao, I know your flaws. But despite those you-” Jongin is muffled when Zitao kisses him again.

 

“Hush. You never tell the entire truth. I was pushy and arrogant at first to try to persuade you to love me. I scared away all your suitors - and trust me, you had many. I don’t regret anything I did but I wish I would have done it differently. Told you how important you were to me honestly instead of cowardly waiting.” Zitao murmurs. Jongin wants to argue not a fiber of Tao is cowardly but it seems the other will have none of it because he’s pressing purposeful kisses against Jongin’s collar. “Every second I’ve spent a complete, happy, meaningful life loving you and our children.” He adds. “If I am a sun to you, then you are no doubt the sky that I shine so brightly to light - without you, there is no purpose for me.”

 

Jongin breaks into a tearful smile as he wraps his arms around the other willow fingers losing themselves in his dark hair. “God, Tao. Even now - years and years later - you still make me fall in love with you harder.”

 

There is a moment when words cannot be passed because the two are pressed so close they’re melting into each other’s heat. Tao’s hands travel and Jongin responds enthusiastically with a breathless moan as Tao nips his skin. Five children, handful of decades, and many smiles later they are still as madly in love as they had started.

 

There were still large parts of them that didn’t exist yet. They hadn’t ever stopped searching for the better themselves after all these years and maybe that made the difference. They allowed themselves to grow as a couple, as a family, and as a individual. Jongin had allowed his wounds to heal - never forgetting the scars of his past but no longer relishing on what had happened and could no longer change.

 

Their future. That constant beacon of joy in their tomorrows. That reminder when they woke up in each other’s arms. The evidence in their successful happy children who had grown up knowing what a mate was suppose to be and what love included. The tears falling from Jongin’s eyes and the volcanic heat surfacing in Zitao’s chest.

 

Zitao’s grin can only be described as faintly cocky when he parts and Jongin is clinging to pull him back their chests pressing together as Jongin hooks his leg around Tao’s back. “Love, that fateful night when I approached you I did so with a goal: to make you as happy as the thought of loving you made me.”


End file.
